Bertie and the Baby Creeper
by Genni and Gage
Summary: Gamechap and Bertie, two well-dressed gentlemen of Minecraftia, find themselves having to care for an abandoned baby Creeper! Bertie takes to the baby easily, but Gamechap is a nervous wreck. Rated T for a reason, may change back to K depending on how I think I should continue this story, reviews appreciated. PM me to help me decide what I should do next.
1. Ch: 1-Bertie's Mistake

_**Bertie and the Baby Creeper**_

_In the land of Minecraftia stand two well-dressed gentlemen. These gentlemen lived near a quite large village, just teeming with NPCs, and one special NPC, who the two called "Mr. Mayor," who hardly ever seemed to leave his office. The two men taped video-grams for the Mayor, often showing he and his village newly discovered objects, animals, weapons, plants, and more for the strange world they all lived in. The two chaps discovered that some of the newly discovered things were only temporary. They decided to call them "mods." Some video-grams were taped at the more calm man's home, others right inside, or outside, the village itself. Most of them often resulted in the destruction of the calmer man's home, or the village. The TNT obsessed man was often blamed. How the man's home or the village are repaired so quickly, none know. Together, the two of these chaps faced a horrid deserted island challenge, sky island challenge, and grueling challenges in order to obtain a mysterious object, known as the "Golden Monocle," that had been promised to them as a reward for completing adventures for a fiend known to the land as "Count Cadbury," who had mysteriously vanished when the two chaps decided to take a break to complete the survival island challenge. These two men had made themselves famous over all the years of exploration and "mod-spotlights," and are now watched by people all over the land. These two chaps' names, you ask? Their names…are Gamechap and Bertie. Gamechap was the calm one, unless disaster struck or Bertie did something stupid. He had dark brown hair, a top hat, a monocle, a brown buttoned up coat, a mustache, and gray pants. Bertie was the crazy one. Often the cause of disasterous explosions. He had a light red hat also dotted with dark red, gray hair, a mustache, a gold-plated monocle, a tan buttoned up coat, and brown pants. Soon, they would find themselves in a new adventure… and a quite adorable one, at that. The two didn't know yet, but they'd soon have a new pet… and it wasn't just another farm animal, either._

-{Genni~!}-

"Now, I say, watch as this new MINI TNT only blows up a small portion of this brick wall!" Gamechap said to the camera.

"Bertie, old chap, if you would please flip that switch, so this will show us its mini wrath!"

"Oh, this one here, right? Whatever you say old boy! However, are you sure we should be this close to your house?" Bertie said hesitantly, remembering all the times his friend's house had blown up.

"Oh come now, Bertie old boy! It's bally MINI TNT! It should only blow up the five blocks we selected." Gamechap said, quite confident of this contraption.

"Ha ha ha! I suppose so old boy, here I go!" Bertie said with a laugh.

"Any second now, it should detonate!" Gamechap said excitedly.

After a few seconds, the chaps looked at each other in dismay. Why wasn't it working? Was it broken? Bertie had set up the wiring…

_Wait._

Bertie set up the wiring… oh dear.

"Er… Bertie, you said you set up the wiring right…"

"I think I did… let me check- OH! Here is the bally problem; this part of the redstone was disconnected. Let me just fix that by placing some more redstone here and… Ah! There we g-"

*BOOM CRASH BANG!*

Several enormous explosions occurred.

"AH! Bertie you brute, you've blown up my house again, you bally griefing CAD I say!" Gamechap yelled angrily.

"Wh…what?! No, no, no! It wasn't me, this mod is malfunctioning, that must be it! It has nothing to do with me at all, I swear! Oh dear, I think I'd better get the fire department!" Bertie yelled, looking for an excuse to slip away.

Gamechap stopped recording and grabbed Bertie by his ear, stopping him from moving any further. How dare he just blow up his home and just walk away like he did nothing?!

"Ouch, ouch! That's my ear, I need that!" Bertie said laughing.

"Hold it right there, sir. The last time you went to the fire department, you lit it on fire. Now the fire-fighters are AFRAID of you! You should just take a walk while I go get them, alright?"

"Hey, that fire wasn't me!"

"They caught you on camera, Bertie. You're lucky that the courthouse was already blown up." Gamechap rolled his eyes.

"That could have been any dashing young man with a flint and steel." Bertie said putting on his best innocent face.

"…Just go." Gamechap said with a sigh.

"Alright alright…"

Bertie walked away, annoyed at himself for screwing up the redstone and once again destroying his poor friend's home. He never meant any harm…he was only trying to help. Though, he did enjoy seeing the giant explosions…

Bertie was actually a kind and interesting man, despite his obsession for TNT, melons, whisky, and explosives in general. There were rumors going around that he might even be part Creeper! Perish the thought. Bertie knew of these rumors and joked about them, making hissing sounds to scare people whenever they brought it up. He had to act quickly to say he was joking though, otherwise he could be done in by the paranoid panicking people! One time, Gamechap almost bashed his head in on the Survival Island, much to Bertie's horror, and slight amusement...

_amusement?_

Some people just take these pranks way to seriously. Bertie was a hardcore prankster. _**Definitely.**_

Reflecting on everything that had just happened, Bertie realized how many times he'd actually done something like this. Gracious, Gamechap really _did _have a lot of patience… Perhaps the patience of a saint!

"Boy, Gamechap sure does have a lot of trust in me… and patience for my griefer pranks and explosions… I should stop blowing up his house." He laughed at the thought.

"Ha… like that'll ever happen, perish the thought…"

Suddenly, it began to hail!

"Oh brilliant, I've upset Squiddington as well-**GAH!**" Bertie screamed as lightning struck only 2 blocks away from him. Squiddington was obviously trying to get "even," but his aim… wasn't exactly the best.

"I've upset him a great deal it seems!" He squealed as he ran from the continuous lightning strikes.

"Gamechap, why haven't you straightened him out yet?! Honestly, he has such a bad temper! Oh, a cave! I could hide there!" He thought to himself as he ran.

Bertie practically dove into the cave entrance, just before a well-aimed bolt struck. Unfortunately for him, the lightning that he dodged caused a landslide when it struck the ground. The entrance was now sealed, and Bertie had no pickaxe, and wasn't strong enough to break through the boulders without one. The cave was small, cold, and damp. As you can most likely imagine, it wasn't exactly ideal. Bertie shivered.

"Well, this is just bally brilliant… This cave is a dead end, and the entrance is sealed…" he sighed as he placed a few torches around him. At least these would give off some heat...

Just then, he heard a soft noise from the corner of the cave. Turning slowly, Bertie's eyes went wide. An Creeper was coming toward him, and he had no sword! This Creeper, however, stayed back from him...

_"Why isn't it coming after me...?"_ Bertie thought to himself.

Then he noticed that this Creeper was very small, about a half of a block tall... it was a baby Creeper.

_**Author's Notes: This is the first chapter of my very first story, I think I got most of the spelling errors and such removed before I posted this. If you have any errors to report *spelling, mostly. Microsoft word doesn't exactly pick up everything...by the way, thanks to the person who said I need to use "two" instead of "2." I'm going through my documents and fixing this. Thanks!* Criticism is appreciated, but don't be rude about it. I'm new.**_


	2. Ch: 2- The Baby Creeper

_**Chapter 2: The Baby Creeper**_

The baby Creeper's story was that he had been abandoned by his parents because he was different and small. They'd told him to wait by a field while they "went to gather some food." They didn't return for hours. Hurt and deserted, the poor baby Creeper wandered around the fields for about three days. Today, he'd been making his usual rounds when it began to hail. He took shelter in this cave as quickly as he could, and hid behind some rocks in the corner. A few minutes later, Bertie ran in screaming and running from the lightning bolts that seemed to be chasing him.

"A…a baby Creeper… alone… In a cave as small as this one is? This is so bally strange…" Bertie thought to himself, being careful in case the Creeper moved any closer.

The two of them observed each other's movements for what seemed like ages. The Creeper observed that Bertie was scared out of his wits, but he didn't know why. He was a baby, and wasn't even aware that Creepers were supposed to explode when met with a Minecraftian. He didn't even know HOW to explode, for he was left behind by his parents by accident before he could learn. If only this man knew that…He knew he'd have to try and make himself less scary and aggressive.

Bertie observed that the baby was curious about his fear. Any normal Creeper by now would have come up to him and exploded in his face! This one just stared curiously at him, not hissing once. He knew it was a terrible idea, but he decided it would be best to interact with it from a distance. He decided to try speaking to it.

"Er… He-hello, little fellow…" Bertie said shakily.

"Ssss!" The Creeper hissed as a greeting, and then frowned when he saw Bertie squeak and flinch…probably not the best first impression. Oops.

"Okay… you don't seem aggressive… if you were, I'd be knocked out by now… a good sign, I suppose." Bertie relaxed a bit and sat in front of the baby Creeper, giving it a curious look, which the Creeper then returned to him, along with a tilt of his head. At this point the Creeper looked like a small dog looking questioningly at his master.

As the next stage of trying to interact and make friends with the baby, Bertie decided to do what he never thought he'd ever do – He pat the Creeper on the head, only gently though. He didn't want to startle the baby. The Creeper's response to his action was a small smile, and a soft hiss.

Bertie was convinced that this baby Creeper meant no harm, and finally was able to relax. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that this Creeper wasn't aggressive. He sighed and adjusted his hat, and then chuckled out of relief.

Taking a better look at his companion, Bertie noticed that this Creeper was quite… cute. It _was_ a baby after all. He'd never seen a Creeper smile before, and he thought his size was quite funny as well. His color also seemed to be different than that of an adult's – This one was just a solid light green color, instead of a mixture of probably 50 shades of green. It was far less horrifying to look at, and Bertie didn't mind seeing the adorable little creature.

"Daw, why not, I say…" Bertie said as he decided to pick up the creeper.

The baby grinned when he saw that Bertie finally trusted him. He was happy to have a companion now that his parents were probably far, far, far away by now. In fact, he felt safer with Bertie now than he ever had with his parents, who had the nerve to leave him behind since he was different and cheery. Honestly, who DOES that?! Judgmental Creepers, apparently! Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he rubbed his head against Bertie's arm happily.

"Heh heh, quite the cute little fellow you turned out to be, huh?" Bertie chuckled as the Creeper happily lay back in his arms. After all these events, despite his current situation, Bertie didn't even think about all the problems he'd had before he'd met with the baby.

"…Now that I think of it, you don't have a name, do you…?" Bertie asked suddenly.

The Creeper gave him a confused look.

"I'll take that as a no." Bertie said chuckling. "Well, I'll have to come up with a name for you then, eh old boy?"

The Creeper smiled at him. He liked the idea of a name very much.

"How about…TNT as a name?" He said excitedly. He smiled even more when he saw the Creeper… squeak? He had no idea Creepers could do anything other than move, explode, and hiss. So the baby squeaking happily made him burst into a big smile.

"It's settled then, TNT, old chap! I'm glad to have you as a companion whilst I'm caved in here. When we get out, I have a great friend of mine for you to meet. Although, he may be afraid of you at first, much like I was, but don't let that discourage you. I'm sure he'll warm up to you."

By the time Bertie had finished talking, he noticed that the Creeper was already asleep in his lap. Seeing the baby relaxed and asleep made Bertie feel happy, despite them being trapped in a cave. He placed down a few more torches. With all the troubling thoughts gone from his mind, he fell asleep smiling. He hoped Gamechap would allow him to keep the Creeper with him.

-{Genni!~}-

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh goodness gracious me! BERTIE!" Gamechap called out.

It had been three days since Bertie had gone for his walk, and Gamechap was worried sick. He was never gone for this long, except for the one time he drank too much whisky and passed out in the village. Don't judge him though. It was after a Christmas party.

"Oh… I shouldn't have sent you on that walk… where could you be, I say!"

Gamechap had searched everywhere. He'd searched the village; he'd searched the fields; everywhere he knew. He decided to once again search the path that Bertie had walked.

Walking along the path, he noticed something he hadn't before- a landslide. He decided to investigate. He knocked against the rocks.

All he heard was snoring.

"_Yeah, that's Bertie alright…"_


	3. Ch: 3- Gamechap Meets the Creeper

_**Chapter 3: Gamechap Meets the Baby**_

Gamechap had searched everywhere. He'd searched the village; he'd searched the fields; everywhere he knew. He decided to once again search the path that Bertie had walked.

Walking along the path, he noticed something he hadn't before- a landslide. How on Minecraftia had he missed that?! It seemed like he was due for a new monocle.

He decided to investigate. He knocked against the rocks.

All he heard was snoring.

_"Yeah, that's Bertie alright…" _Gamechap thought aloud.

"_Wait… what else am I hearing in there…" _

Gamechap got out his "Golden Sword of Justice" and listened intently. Over the sound of Bertie's loud snoring, he could hear a small sound… a sound which horrified him terribly…

_**Hissing.**_

Gamechap gasped and searched his bag in panic. "Come on come on come on! Where is that blasted pickaxe?!" He shouted. Finally he'd found what he was looking for- His trusty Golden Pickaxe. He began to mine as fast as his arms would allow at the rocks. As he did, he couldn't help but think that something strange was going on. If there was hissing, why had there been no explosion yet? Explosions from close Creepers were usually much quicker… perhaps it was just luck.

Finally, Gamechap broke through the rocks and was about to shake Bertie awake when he saw the baby on his friend's lap. Seeing the Creeper, Gamechap flinched and jumped back a bit. Fortunately for him, Bertie had awakened when a small pebble hit his head upon Gamechap's entry.

"Gamechap!" Bertie whispered happily.

"Bertie! What on Minecraftia are you doing with a bally baby Creeper on your lap, old chap?!" Gamechap whispered back worriedly.

"Oh, you mean TNT? Don't worry about him… He's quite the friendly little fellow!" Bertie whispered, with a silly grin on his face.

"I say, TNT? Wake up old boy, there's someone here I'd like you to meet!" Bertie said to the baby while gently rubbing its head.

Bertie had decided to name the Creeper TNT so that he could talk to him more directly. The baby had quickly grown to love the name, and now responded to it much like a dog would respond to his master at the sound of its name.

TNT awoke with a yawn, then quickly got up and started running about in the cave, happy to wake up to the sound of his new friend's voice. He began to run circles around Bertie as he got up.

Bertie noticed the baby's actions and laughed, "Yes, yes, good morning to you as well TNT! You seem well-rested. Come here quick I say!" he said as the Creeper leapt into his arms.

The whole time this was happening, Gamechap just stood, staring wide-eyed at what had just gone on. A Creeper… a baby one at that… had just gained Bertie's trust, and was now like a pet to him. He didn't like this, not at all. However, he did know that something was strange about the whole situation… mainly about Bertie.

Gamechap had never seen Bertie like this before. He could see that Bertie felt as if he were completely responsible for the baby. Much like he was TNT's father of sorts. This is the happiest Gamechap had seen Bertie in weeks, perhaps even months. It was quite clear that Bertie would ask him to allow TNT to stay, but he didn't think he could let that happen.

"Gamechap, old boy, are you alright I say? You seem distracted." Bertie said, causing Gamechap to snap out of his thoughts.

"Fine, fine. It's nothing, I was just thinking about something." Gamechap said rubbing his head, when he decided to start questioning Bertie about the three days he had to spend in that cave. They began to walk home, TNT looking tired in Bertie's arms.

"Bertie, what on Minecraftia have you been eating for the past 3 days you've been forced to live in there? I don't recall you leaving with any food…" Gamechap said, noticing that Bertie was a bit skinnier than before.

Just then, Gamechap heard Bertie's stomach growl. Perfect timing, huh?

"Err… Yeah, about that… Nothing, actually…" Bertie said sheepishly. Before leaving for his walk 3 days ago, he hadn't grabbed anything to eat. He didn't think he'd be gone for this long. As a result, he'd been starved for the 3 days he'd been trapped in that cave. He'd also grown a little bit pale, due to the complete lack of sunlight. Also, he could do with some new clothes… his were damp and dirty.

"Well, we can't have you starved, now can we? I'm surprised you hadn't been knocked out by now because of your hunger… you must be one strong old chap, I say. What about that Creeper of yours? Does he eat?" Gamechap asked, curious about the baby.

"I think so, I've heard him munching away at something a few times, but since he's a baby, I figured he needed food more than I did, so I didn't eat anything…plus, I could never make out what he was eating, because I usually heard him eating at night – or at least, I think it was at night… when I had only one torch lit so we could sleep easier." Bertie said, starting to sound a bit groggy and tired now that he knew it had been three days since the last time he'd had something to eat. At this point, he even felt content with eating rotten flesh if necessary!

"Interesting… quite intriguing, I'd always been too afraid of Creepers to know if they actually ate anything... Anyway, Bertie, our house is right over this hill, and you're in quite a state… as soon as we get back, I'll see how I can help you… after all, you're in no bally condition to be walking to the village by yourself." Gamechap said sternly.

He knew his friend could be a bit defensive of his own capabilities, and probably didn't want to feel like a bother to him, but, in all honesty, Gamechap didn't mind. He enjoyed his friend's company. Bertie had spent so much time at Gamechap's home already that nobody really knew if Bertie lived in his own home or if he simply was a roommate to Gamechap. After all, almost all of their video-grams for the Mayor were either taped at Gamechap's home, or in the village.

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable of walking to the village…" Bertie started, but was stopped by Gamechap, who gave him a stern look.

"Err… oh, you're right… Thank you, old friend… sorry, I know I'm a bit stubborn... Heh, thanks for putting up with me." Bertie said with a chuckle.

After a while, Gamechap noticed that TNT had fallen asleep in Bertie's arms. Seeing this, he couldn't help but to smile. Bertie looked at Gamechap, and noticed he was staring at TNT, a curious look in his eye.

"Quite the cute little chap, isn't he?" Bertie said, giving Gamechap a look that said 'I told you so!' Gamechap cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes, yes indeed…" Gamechap said with a cough, obviously embarrassed. Bertie gave him a gentle, playful punch to his shoulder.

"I knew you liked him, and don't you go denying it, either!"


	4. Ch: 4- Night at Home

_**Ch. 4: Night at Home**_

"Quite the cute little chap, isn't he?" Bertie said, giving Gamechap a look that said 'I told you so!' Gamechap cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes, yes indeed…" Gamechap said with a cough, obviously embarrassed. Bertie gave him a gentle, playful punch to his shoulder.

"I knew you liked him, and don't you go denying it, either!"

"Oh, shut up!" Gamechap said shakily, his cheeks getting a bit red with embarrassment. He hated it when Bertie got like this, even if he'd been right.

"Come on Chappy, don't deny your feelings! You know you like him, eh?" Bertie said with a mocking tone, and then, to add insult to injury, started to make kissy sounds. Gamechap just rolled his eyes and tried to hide the fact that his cheeks were now as red as roses.

Much to Gamechap's relief, they'd finally made it back to the house. It had been rebuilt quite well; it looked as if it had never been destroyed in the first place. It probably wasn't a good idea to replace all of the TNT under the house that also had exploded… I guess they'll never learn.

As soon as the two of them got home, Gamechap immediately went to the furnaces. He began to make some food for Bertie. Feeling a bit guilty, Bertie followed him into the furnaces, looking sheepish. Gamechap noticed this, and smiled.

"I promise you, old chap, that I do not think this bothersome at all. In fact, I actually love cooking, so this is quite relaxing for me. I enjoy your company, Bertie old boy, and you have no reason at all to feel guilty… honest." Gamechap said without looking up from the furnace, making sure he didn't burn his hand or coat or something.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but I still feel guilty anyway… -"Bertie started, but Gamechap looked at him smiling, and Bertie could tell he was serious. He finally stopped feeling guilty. TNT was still sleeping in his arms, and Bertie rubbed his head.

"Why don't you go take a seat, this food will take a while. I do have some books, but most of them are children's books that my mother used to read me… perhaps that baby Creeper of yours would like them?" Gamechap said pointing to the living room.

"Alright. …Gamechap?"

"Yes Bertie?"

"Thank you for helping me out… I don't think I'll be able to repay you for this…"

"No need to repay me, I'm sure that you would have done the same for me. That's what friends do."

With that being said, Gamechap continued making steak and Bertie went in the living room and sat down, and couldn't help but fall asleep. Can you blame him? It's not every day you're rescued from a small cold cave that you'd been forced to live in for three days.

_**-{Genni! ~}- **_

"Bertie? Asleep already, are you? Wake up, the food is done! … I'll just leave it on the table for him… it's smoldering hot anyway."

Gamechap had finally finished his dish and found Bertie and TNT asleep in a chair, Bertie looking quite exhausted and ragged. Gamechap couldn't blame him, though; it must have been very tiring to sleep in a cave with no food for 3 days.

Shaking these thoughts from his mind, Gamechap noticed how late it was… guessing by the moon's current position, he supposed that it was probably around 11 PM.

"Boy, it IS getting late… tomorrow is Saturday, it's our day off, but I should go to bed now anyways." Gamechap thought aloud.

Gamechap got into bed and fell asleep instantly. Meanwhile, downstairs, TNT had awoken with a squeak, which also jolted Bertie awake. Bertie saw that TNT looked frightened, and guessed that he'd had a nightmare. Poor fellow…

"Nightmare, TNT?" Bertie asked, rubbing TNT's head. TNT nodded shakily.

"Maybe I can help with that… are you hungry?"

At the sound of the question, both of their stomachs growled… Bertie had been so tired he hadn't even noticed the food on the table. It hadn't been out for long yet, but it was out long enough to be cooled enough to eat. Bertie picked up the plate with the steak and showed it to TNT. He asked if he ate this sort of thing, but TNT shook his head and went over to the garbage bin…

"Err… what are you doing in the garbage?" Bertie asked with a puzzled look on his face.

TNT came out of the bin… with all of the rotten flesh and spider eyes that were in it. Bertie was startled at first when TNT began to eat them, but then reminded himself that he should have expected a Creeper not to eat the same food that people prefer to eat. For TNT, Gamechap's trash bin was pretty much an all-you-can-eat buffet! At least Gamechap would have something better for the planet to use those disgusting "foodstuffs" for… if he even considered them to be food.

_Let's face it; this Creeper was like a living garbage disposal._

**Author's notes: ****Thanks for all the views and reviews so far. Compared to others, what I have so far isn't much, but to me, this is amazing for my first story. Sorry this chapter was short, but this story was just an introduction for TNT. The continuation story for this one is called: "Gamechap and Bertie:The Gentleman's Stone" see it for more Gamechap, Bertie, and TNT! However, it isn't as humorous as this one, it's more adventure and suspense. Happy reading, this story's over! EDIT- 4/30/2013 - The Gentleman's Stone has been deleted, as I was not pleased with how it was going. It will return, after "Gamechap and Bertie: The Equestrian Way" is finished. As of today, THAT story is the next book in the series. WARNING- If you are one of those brony/pegasister haters, DO NOT READ IT, because I don't want a bunch of reviews saying stuff like "OMG my little pony is for little girls asdfjkl;." You've been warned.**


End file.
